I am wrong
by alfabetaee
Summary: "Tujuan yang salah, keinginan yang salah, Cinta yang salah, lalu takdir yang salah semua itu adalah kesalahan jika aku tidak bisa memilih dengan hati" . /sekai /hunkai/maqnae exo couple/black white exo dance couple./ read:boleh di baca boleh egk itu terserah readers, warning:typo dan gaje bakalan merusak mata kamu. Happy reading..


Sahabat, mereka sudah bersahabat dari mereka berdua masih berada di sekolah dasar kelas 4 . awalnya kedua orang tua mereka tidak saling mengenal, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba kecelakaan menimpa kedua sahabat tersebut. Itu sewaktu Pulang sekolah mereka nekat melewati jalan Raya besar hanya dengan sepeda. jongin dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju kencang ke arah mereka .

Kecelakaan tak terelakan, Jong in dan sehun mengalami luka yang cukup serius di tubuh mereka Terlebih lagi jong in di saat kejadian dia berada di sebelah kanan sehun, dekat setengah badan jalan raya. Orang tua mereka berdua datang ke rumah sakit sambil terisak di ruang tunggu perawatan rumah sakit tempat sehun dan jong in di rawat.

Dan di hari saat sehun yang terbangun terlebih dahulu kim ju myeon dan kim kyung soo selaku orang tua jong in menjenguk sehun, melihat keadaan _**sahabat**_ anak mereka.

Hampir setiap hari kyung soo ibunda jong in datang menemui sehun sembari membawa makan yang sebisanya di makan oleh sehun saat dalam masa _**pemulihan**_ , xi min seok mama sehun merasa begitu sungkan dengan kedatangan kyung soo yang hampir _**datang**_ setiap harinya menjenguk sehun sembari membawa makanan untuk anaknya.

"tak apa min seok- _**ssi**_ aku berkunjung karna sehun adalah teman dekat jong in di sekolahnya, sekalian aku juga menunggu keadaan jongin apa dia juga" ucap kyung soo sembari _**mengelus**_ rambut kasar milik sehun yang sama sekali belum tersentuh air semenjak hari kecelakaan.

Pandangan mata min seok menyenduh , "Jong in anak yang kuat pasti ia akan cepat _**melalui**_ rasa sakitnya selama pingsan. Pasti jong in sebentar lagi akan siuman" ucap min seok memandangi wajah sembab sehun yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya.

Selang sehari ucapan min seok, jong in akhirnya _**siuman**_.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung ingin di antar ke ruang inap jong in. karna selang beberapa jam saat _**setelah**_ sehun siuman, dia minta dibawakan pergi ke kamar inap jong in yang letaknya _**disamping**_ ruang inapnya, katanya ia ingin melihat jongin. Mamanya yang mendengar nya langsung melarang sehun .

 _ **melihat**_ bagaimana pun sehun juga mempunyai luka yang cukup serius di bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuhnya. Apalagi di bagian tangan kiri. Akhirnya Sehun menunggu jongin siuman dengan beristirahat _**total**_ di ruang inap nya. Sampai Di hari ke lima dimana jongin siuman sehun keluar dari ruang inapnya untuk _**melihat**_ jong in.

Semenjak peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka berdua membuat mereka _**semakin**_ dekat, Dimana ada sehun pasti ada jongin yang berada di samping tubuh sehun, sudah seperti _**lem**_ dan _**prangko**_ kalo sudah tertemepel pasti sulit di lepas, entah sampai kapan _**berakhir**_.

hari ini jong in sedang menunggu sehun untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama-sama . Sudah dari jam 6 _**pagi**_ tadi ia menunggu sehun, matahari mulai terlihat menyilau di langit _**angkasa seoul**_ tetapi sehun belum juga muncul. Terhitung sudah setengah jam jong in menunggu sehun di _**halte**_ bus. bibir tebalnya semakin manyun melihat bus yang menuju ke sekolah mereka sudah bolak balik dari tadi melintas di depan wajahnya. bukan nya masuk bus jong in malah masih betah duduk diam menunggui sehun .

"mana si cadel itu. Ini sudah hampir masuk kelas, sehuuunnn.. di mana anak kauu" jongin gelisah, tidak biasanya sehun datang _**setelat**_ ini untuk berangkat kesekolah dengannya , _sehun sakit atau dia kecelakaan lagi di jalan?_ Pertanyaan itu terus-terusan keluar dari pemikiran jongin tak hanyal membuatnya langsung berdiri dari _**tempat**_ duduk halte bus. kakinya menghentak -hentakdi atas aspal ia gelisah sekaligus kecewa menunggu kedatangan sehun yang _**begitu**_ lama baginya, air mata sudah mengenang di peluk kanan dan kiri matanya . _**tumpah**_ sudah karna jong in sudah tidak menahan ke kejengkelan dan kekhawatirannya kepada sehun.

"Huuu.. Bunda, hiks sehun.. huuu"

"JONG INN!"

"Huuks sehun" jong in mengelap air mata dengan punggung tangannya. sedangkan sehun melambai dari jauh jangan lupa _**cengiran**_ khas anak-anak milik sehun yang membuat jong in semakin kesal .

"yak cadel! Kenapa lama sekali datangnya" jong in yang sedari tadi sudah jengkel langsung memukuli bahu kurus sehun dengan geram, "hei hitam, sakit tahu tanganmu itu keras seperti Batu jadi berhenti memukuli ku"

jong in semakin memajukan bibirnya _**mendengar**_ ucapan sehun "tapi kenapa kau suka sekali memegang telapak tangan ku". Kata jong in

"itu karna aku takut kalau kau hilang. kau itu seperti hantu kalau sudah terlepas, pergi entah kemana makanya aku akan terus _**memegangi**_ tangan pasir mu itu" ucap sehun sambil mengusap bahunya .

'tapi dia pernah bilang tangan ku lembut dan _**hangat**_ , dasar cadel!' jong in menguma lalu membuang arah wajahnya kesamping, biar tidak ketahuan sehun kalau dirinya mengejek nya.

Jongin malah tidak sengaja memandang kesamping kanan sehun.

"Sehun dia siapa?"

"oh kenalkan dia anak dari kawan ayah ku, Irene"

 _ **Gadis**_ itu tersenyum ke arah jong in.

"halo nama aku Irene salam kenal" Irene gadis kecil manis dengan rambut coklat tergerai Indah sebahu itu _**menggulurkan**_ tangan nya kehadapan jong in.

"halo aku kim jong in, oh jadi kamu anak temenya papa sehun om luhan?"

"Mmm" Irene mengaguk cepat _**menjawab**_ jong in.

"irene akan menjadi teman kita jong in" ucap sehun bersemangat "wah, benarkah?" jong in membalas dengan senyum lebar .

"em-emmm.. dia akan sekolah di sekolah kita, jadi kita bisa main bersama-sama, hehehe" sehun tertawa lebar kearah Irene, sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan _**rona**_ memerah di kedua pipinya, jong in yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyatukan kedua alis tipisnya bingung . 'main bersama-sama' kenapa _**perasaan**_ si jong in kecil kesal melihat sehun yang tertawa senang seperti itu kepada irene dan hanya terarah ke Irene entah mengapa itu membuat hati jong in.. Merengut tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

irene yang kini menjadi satu-satunya di wanita di dalam kelompok itu sama sekali tidak merubahnya penampilannya menjadi gadis tomboy yang bertingkah seperti sehun ataupun jongin. Malahan irene adalah penengah di dalam _**kelompok**_ main seandai-andai dua bocah lelaki itu bertengkar. Irene memiliki sifat yang lembut. dari bersikap ataupun bertutur kata. wajah gadis kecil itu Juga cantik. Karena baik nya Irene itu selalu membawa makanan jika sudah datang bermain bersama sehun dan jong in , sedangkan dua lelaki itu ujung-ujungnya bertengkar berebut makanan .

"yeeeee.. Jong in dapat coklat, uhuuyy!" jong in tertawa gembira.

"huuh hitam!" ejek sehun belum ikhlas melihat coklat yang ada di tangan jong in.

"Cadel!" jong in menjulurkan lidah nya kearah sehun .

"hidung pesek" .

"YA!" sehun tahu kalau jongin itu paling tidak suka di panggil pesek padahal-' _pfffftt'_ batin sehun terkikik geli. Bibir tebal jongin maju beberapa senti mendengar ejek kan yang keluar dari mulut sehun, sehun yang melihat bibir manyu itu gemas sendiri. tangan kecil terangkat mengacak-acak rambut hitam legam jongin .

"Hihihi". Irene tertawa pelan menonton _**pertarungan**_ singkat sehun jongin .

Hening, karna jongin yang merajuk ke sehun.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin irene biacarakan sama sehun dan jong in" sontak dua lelaki itu memutuskan pandangan mata mereka dan ber alih sepenuhnya ke irene.

"Ada apa irene?" sehun memberi jarak duduknya dengan irene sedangkan jong in duduk sedikit mendekat ke sehun.

"kita ber-teman sudah hampir setahun semenjak aku pindah ke sekolah sehun dan jong in .Teman -teman dekat ku juga hanya sehun dan jong in di sekolah dan di rumah" Irene berhenti bicara lalu memandangi wajah kedua lelaki kecil yang berbeda warna kulit tersebut.

"mmm.. _**Daddy**_ ku akan pindah tugas ke london, jadi pasti aku juga akan ikut pindah kesana-" "jadi maksudmu kau akan pindah?" jong in menyela , pandangan mata sehun sontak terarah ke jong in.

"mmm iya" irene bingung harus menjawab apa toh walaupun dia mengulur – ulur ucapannya apa yang di katakan Jong in adalah intinya.

Sedangkan Sehun temenung sesat mendengarnya "kapan Irene akan pindah?" Irene memandang tepat kedalam bola mata coklat sehun.

"besok hun" nada suara irene berubah sedih. sebenarnya dia sudah cukup betah di tinggal di sini, ada sehun dan jong yang mau berteman dengan gadis rumahan sepertinya, tapi mana mungkin irene tidak ikut dengan _**daddy**_ dan _**mommy**_ nya.

Jong in diam memandangi wajah cantik irene, dia tidak tahu bahwa kebersamaan mereka ini adalah yang terakhir kali untuk irene. Jong in membuang napasnya lewat mulut, memandang bergantian wajah suram sehun dan irene .

"karna besok Irene pindah bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan dengan sepeda. biar irene tidak akan lupa dengan kenangan waktu kita bermain bersama-sama". Sehun menoleh ke arah lelaki manis itu, sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar usul jong in

"mmm boleh, lagi pula besok pagi aku juga harus berangkat ke bandara" jawab irene

"jam berapa Irene?" tanya sehun sudah bersiap-siap di atas sepedannya .

" jam 9 pagi sehu - _ **nie**_ " sehun mengangguk, "irene mau naik sepeda dengan siapa sehun atau jong in?" tanya jong in yang sudah berada di duduk di tempat duduk sepedanya.

"irene dengan sehu- _ **nie**_ saja yah?!" sehun berujar cepat.

"mmm" irene menganguk malu .

"ciih, cepat lah kalau tidak aku tinggal kalian" jong in memutar kedua bola matanya, dengan sengaja ia bersepeda mendahului sehun yang sudah tertinggal cukup jauh di belakangnya.

"Heiiii hitam tunggu Aku!".

" _ **Time To Love"**_

 **Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim jong in, Bae irene and other cast .**

 **By: alfabetae**

" _ **apa sih itu Cinta?"**_

 _ **"Setahu aku cinta itu perasaan yang menyenangkan hati dan juga jiwamu".**_

 _ **14 tahun kemudian..**_

"Jongin" jongin berhenti berjalan, menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah memanggil berlari pelan ke arahnya .

"ini bukunya, yang aku pinjam di hari jumat ".

"oh"

"sehun mana?"

"lagi di perpustakaan dianya, somin kamu gk mau ikut ke perpus" jongin memasukan bukunya sambil memandang somin.

"Enggak ah, soalnya habis ini aku mau ngumpul sama anak-anak osis ada yabg mau di omongi gitu , yaudah yah aku duluan.. _**Thanks**_ bukunya jongin" somin berlalu pergi sambil melambai ke jongin .

Jongin meneruskan langkah menuju perpustakaan, sesekali jongin menyapa teman yang di kenal saat berpapasan.

Sampai di pepustakaan mata jongin tertuju ke arah sehun yang sedang tenang membaca buku. jongin yang melihat keberadaan sehun langsung menghampirinya.

"Tumben duduk disini" sehun mengangkat kepalanya melihat jongin sudah duduk di sebrang nya.

"mau cari tempat baru aja" acuh sehun.

Jongin mencebik mendengar ucapan sehun, sehun kalau sudah duduk tenang begini susah di nganggu batib jongin merajuk .

Sehun yang merasa kediam nya jongin pun mengangkat kepalanya , kali ini matanya mengamati keseluruhan wajah jongin .sehun yang dasarnya tidak suka melihat raut memelas jongin pun memdesis pelan.

"Ada apa jongin manis" ucap sehun lembut.

"hei aku ini tampan yah!" jongin menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan sehun , _bisa-bisanya si cadel ini bilang aku manis_ gerutu jongin.

"Haaaahh.. Yasudah jongin tampan 'katanya' kenapa hmmm.. Cerita sini sama sehun" sehun menutup buku yang di bacanya, ekstasi nya sekarang hanya tertuju ke jongin. Jongin yang menyadarinya langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Besok bunda ulang tahun sehun, jadi aku pengen niat beli'in bunda hadiah, tapi aku bingung mau beli'in kado apa untuk bunda" ucap jongin, sehun hanya mengaguk mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir merah merekah milik jongin.

"Kau kan punya selera yang baik dalam memilih , jadi Bantu aku yah mencari kan hadiah yang cocok untuk bunda ku, plis" jongin menangkup kedua tangan nya di dada mata bulatnya entah bagaimana bisa berkaca-kaca seperti di anime manga yang dulu sering di bacanya. Sehun maunya terkikik melihat kelakuan jongin yang suda mirip pupy nya vivi, tapi dia tidak mau membuat _**mooding**_ si manis jongin marah jadi dia hanya bisa mengaguk dan tersenyum.

"Yes, sehun yang terbaik" ucap jongin sambik melangkah ke arah sehun, 'cup' jongin melayangkan ciuman manis di pipi Kirk sehun.

"Loh yang Kanan enggak di cium?" ucap sehun memjukan pipi kanan nya ke jongin.

"Entar aja kalau udah selesai beli kado nya"

sehun memincingkan matanya ke jongin. "Eeiits, janji loh".

"iya sehun, ayo" sehun menyelampirkan tas ke punggung, lalu berjalan bersebelahan dengan jongin.

•

•

•

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

 **Hai, Terima Kasih sudah membaca ff ini.**

Pengumunan aja: Bye the way, kisah persahabatan ff ini terinspirasi sama sinetron Cinta dan rahasia di net TV, tahu filmnya kan?.

Ingat Ini real terinspirasi doang andainya ada kesamaan atau apa di dalam jalan cerita author selanjutnya, itu murni gk author sengaja.

Walaupun banyak typo di kata-kata ff ini, gua berharap readers masih tetep review follow ff ini , gitu aja gua udh senang ko. insyaallah gua bakalan perbaiki lgi buat next chap kedepannya nanti

Untuk memulai cerita selanjutnya nya **RnR** kalian adalah petunjuk utamanya.

Akhir kata.

alfabetae ...


End file.
